Eclipse/General
Lore "Long ago, an order of monastic knights slew the vile gods of the old world, using esoteric powers granted by the moon and sun. Now the world has grown dark and violent, as those selfsame deities prepare their return—challenged only by the light of the eclipse." * * History Answer To Her Light Trivia General= * & were originally concepted as a fan skin by Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda before he joined Riot.Kindlejack on Leona * The Omen of the Dark set is one of the "storybook fables" in this universe.Omen of the Dark connection to the Eclipse Universe * This theme shares some visual similarities with the Event Horizon theme. |-| Skins= Leona SolarEclipseSkin.jpg|Solar Eclipse Leona Leona LunarEclipseSkin.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Leona Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos The Coven and The Eclipse Eclipse Leona Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Exploring Music for Eclipse Leona| |-| Gallery= Eclipse 2018 Promo 1.jpg|Eclipse Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo 2.jpg|Eclipse Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 1.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 2.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 3.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 4.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 5.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Eclipse 2018 Promo Concept 6.jpg|Eclipse Promo Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Leona Eclipse Concept 01.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 02.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 03.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 04.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 05.gif|Leona Eclipse Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 06.gif|Leona Eclipse Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Concept 07.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona Eclipse Model 01.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 02.gif|Leona Eclipse Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 03.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 04.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 05.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 06.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 6 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 07.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 7 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 08.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 8 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 09.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 9 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 10.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 10 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 11.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 11 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 12.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 12 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 13.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 13 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 14.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 14 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 15.jpg|Leona Eclipse Model 15 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 16.png|Leona Eclipse Model 16 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Eclipse Model 17.png|Leona Eclipse Model 17 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) |-|Summoner Icons= Lunar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Lunar Eclipse Leona Solar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Solar Eclipse Leona de:Eklipse (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Leona Category:Alternate Universe